Happy Birstday
by Horoue
Summary: Deidara découvre quelque chose de surprenant dans son carton de veilles affaires. Suite à cette découverte il passe 5 heures en cuisine pour préparer une surprise pour Sasori.


**Une idée de fic qui m'ai passer par l'esprit sur mes deux personnages préféré de Naruto.**

 **Texte en _Italique_ paroles.**

 **Texte entre « _guiemet_ » pensées.**

 **-Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas-**

* * *

 **Happy Birstday**

 _-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

La simple question de Sasori manqua de le faire bondir au plafond et il réussi presque à se bruler une nouvelle fois en referment vivement le four.

 _-Je cuisine, ça ne se voit pas, hm ?_

Le marionnettiste resta impassible, enfin, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement:

 _-À cette heure ?_

 _-J'ai faim, je n'ai plus le droit de me faire de quoi manger, hm ?_

 _-Fait ce que tu veux, tu me fatigue gamin_ , soupira le roux en haussant les épaules avant de faire demi-tour.

Deidara attendit un moment puis soupira, il ne fallait pas que Danna se doute de quelque chose. Il tendit l'oreille encore quelques secondes puis réouvrit le four pour jeter un œil à sa préparation.

 _-Hm, maintenant je dois attendre une heure et demi..._ Il se passa une main sur le visage, comment faire pour que personne ne vienne dans la cuisine pendant se laps de temps. Comme il n'en savait rien il décida de rester sur place.

S'appuyant au plan de travail, il sourit en se rappelant sa découverte de la matinée d'hier.

Il était entrain de fouiner dans un carton d'affaires lui appartenant (le carton était d'ailleurs là depuis qu'il était entré dans l'Akastuki) quand il était tombé sur son ancien bingo-book. Curieux il l'avait feuilleté, regardant d'un œil amusé les profils des criminels, jusqu'à tomber sur "lui"...

Sasori des sables rouge. Il n'y avait pas de photo, bien sur, mais le nom de son coéquipier avait tout de suite attiré son œil. Il lue avec attention, s'amusant à rajouté mentalement quelques commentaires, lorsqu'un détail avait titillé son esprit. Il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'important, quelque chose qui le plongea dans un grand état de réflexion. Une date, qui, il le nota se rapprochait.

C'est grâce, ou à cause, de cette date qu'il était dans la cuisine du repère depuis le petit matin.

 **{3h plus tard}**

Maintenant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à offrir ce qu'il avait préparé, il restait planté là comme un imbécile. Se balançant d'un pieds sur l'autre au début du couloir qui menait à la chambre de son coéquipier, Deidara tenait une boite dans sa main droite et se mordait le pouce gauche. Il savait que le roux se trouvait dans son atelier personnel attenant à sa chambre, surement en train de fabriquer des pièces meurtrières pour un de ses pantins, ou de réparer ceux endommagés dans leur précédente mission, si ce n'était déjà fait.  
Bon, ce n'était pas de déranger le maître des marionnettes qui l'ennuyait, ça il le faisait continuellement. C'était plutôt la réaction qu'il allait avoir face à... son "cadeau" à déguster. Évidement le blond connaissait la nature du corps de l'arme vivante qu'était Sasori; il était d'ailleurs secrètement fière d'être un des rare à savoir se qu'il était réellement; mais est ce que Sasori pourrait vraiment goûter ce qu'il avait fait ? Par goûter il entendait sentir les saveurs, par ce que c'était tout de même le but à la base. Se rendant compte que ça faisait tout de même plusieurs minutes qu'il était là à se tourner les pouces, il finit par se décidé à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Il fixa la poignée quelques brèves secondes avant d'inspirer, « _Aller hm !_ » frapper un coup et d'ouvrir en grand comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Sasori n'était pas dans la première pièce, une chambre sobre et impersonnel, puisqu'il ne dormait jamais celle-ci ne lui servait à rien. Donc Deidara pénétra dans la seconde pièce qui était, bien que minutieusement rangé, encombré de très nombreux pantins accrochés au plafond et pourvue de nombreuses tables jonchées de membres en bois et de pochettes d'instruments. Sasori se trouvait assis face à une de ces tables un pantin de sa, très fournie, collection allongé tel un patient sur une table d'autopsie.

 _-Hé !Danna ?_ L'interpella Deidara en tâchant de ne pas paraitre différent de d'habitude. Le roux l'ignora totalement, comme toujours. Il soupira et tenta encore deux ou trois fois de l'appeler.

 _-Tien Sasori._ Fit Deidara en tendant une boite à son vis-à-vis, qui venait enfin de laisser son ouvrage pour se tourner vers lui.

 _-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

 _-Hm, un gâteau..._

 _-Je ne mange pas gamin_ , répondit le roux catégorique, tant dis que le blond ne le voyant pas réagir déposa la boite sur un coin de table libre.

 _-He... ouai, hm..._ il baissa les yeux embarrassé. _Bref maintenant que je vous l'ai donné vous en faite bien ce que vous voulez..._ Ajouta t-il avant de sortir, s'imaginant (il n'avait nul besoin de regarder) que le marionnettiste était déjà retourné à son pantin; il tira la porte derrière lui.

Sasori ne l'avait en effet qu'à moitier écouté et fut surpris, une demie seconde, que le blond n'insiste pas plus, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était seul. Ne cherchant pas plus loin il revint aux réparations de son pantin.

Deidara resta quelques secondes planté devant la porte, presque déçut. Son propre enthousiasme était parvenue à lui faire croire que le roux aurait une quelconque réaction. Son cœur lui faisait assez mal, soupirant il plongea les mains dans ses poches et voulu avancer, mais ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose. Il tira un ruban de sa poche, ceci lui rappela le cadeau...

« _Mouai, es ce que ça vos la peine que je lui offre, vu comment il s'en fut ?..._ » N'ayant pas de réponse à sa question intérieur, il parti donc en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Sasori venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, il était tard, il n'avait pas vu le temps défiler, perdu comme il l'était dans son travail. Il n'avait aucune nécessité de manger mais il venait souvent assister au repas de son coéquipier, il avait cédé à ce dernier de lui tenir compagnie. Pour clarifier les choses, Deidara avait braillé et argumenté jusqu'à en faire lâcher sa patience. Bref, malgré l'heure exacte (rappelons que le marionnettiste n'était jamais en retard, aussi passionnant que soit son art), il ne vit aucune trace du blond. Il venait tout juste de faire se constat lorsque...

 _-Hein ! C'est ton anniversaire Saso !?_ Brailla Hidan, qu'il avait à peine remarqué en entrant. Le roux se figea « _Quoi ? Où il a entendu ça cet abruti !?_ » et tourna la tête vers le fervent de Jashin.

Celui-ci pointa du doigt une boite abandonné sur la table, qu'il venait sans doute d'ouvrir. C'était le gâteau dont il n'avait pas voulue, et que, détestant le gâchis il avait laissé dans la cuisine. Il s'approcha et constata qu'il était en effet inscrit :  
" **Joyeux Anniversaire Sasori Danna =D** " sur le nappage.  
Le tout accompagner d'une reproduction en sucre de ses marionnettes Hiruko et le 3ème Kazekague. Le maitre des marionnettes resta bouche bée devant la pâtisserie.

Hidan le regarda bizarrement avant de hausser les épaules et de tendre une main vers l'appétissant gâteau.

Sasori sortit de ses pensées et récupéra la boite juste avant que le Jashiniste y face quoi que se soit.

 _-Hé ! Tu pourrais partagé, t'es aussi radin que Kakusu !_ S'agaça l'albinos, dans le vide, Sasori c'était déjà éclipsé.

Arrivé dans sa chambre le marionnettiste pris le temps de mieux observer le gâteau. Celui-ci était au chocolat et semblait fait de plusieurs couches alternés de fondant, moelleux et croquant, par dessus se trouvait un glaçage de couleur rouge et l'inscription était blanche. Mais ce qui hypnotisait le plus Sasori était les modèles réduits en sucre de Hiruko et du 3ème Kazekague, ils avaient été coloré minutieusement reprenant fidèlement le coloris des pantins réels. Il se demandait comment Deidara avait appris sa date d'anniversaire, car c'était bel et bien son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Au demeurant cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'y avait plus pensé et plus fêté, il était un criminel après tout.

 _-Pourquoi me faire un gâteau Deidara ?_ Demanda Sasori dans le vide, il avait du mal à comprendre. Et le pire, c'est qui ressentait comme une sorte de... chaleur lui presser le cœur, il était troublé par se geste tout bête. Soudain il repensa au moment ou le blond lui avait donné le cadeau... il n'avait pas vraiment été agréable... De plus ce gâteau avait apparemment demandé beaucoup de travail.

* * *

Deidara malaxait distraitement un morceau d'argile, votré sur le bureau de sa chambre qui croulait sous les statuettes en glaises, les pots de peintures, et les pinceaux. Il s'ennuyait. D'habitude il aurait été enquiquiner son coéquipier, se serait fait enguirlander, et serait finalement rester dans la chambre de Sasori à s'occuper les mains avec son argile et faire exploser dans les air ses créations. Il était rare qu'il reste autant de temps dans sa chambre, Sasori ne venait jamais ici et lui il détestait la solitude. C'était donc naturellement que le blond était continuellement fourré chez Sasori.

Mais il était las de l'attitude indifférente du roux, et assez vexé que son gâteau n'est pas le moins du monde intéressé le marionnettiste. Surtout que se n'était pas tout les jours qu'il passait cinq heures dans une cuisine.

Tournant la tête avec une grande flemmardise, laissant trainer son menton sur la table, il posa les yeux sur le paquet beige fermer par un ruban rouge qui tronait sur un coin dégagé du meuble.

 _-Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé le bon moment pour lui donner hm..._ « _Et pour m'obliger à les terminer..._ » Soupira t-il. Agacé il écrasa sa boulette d'argile comme une crêpe sur le bois de la table. Un nouveau soupire.

 _-Mais évidement, cet artiste du dimanche, lui... la seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est ses poupées ! Ces éternelles et horribles poupées adorées hm !_ Il ferma les yeux, ça l'énervais. Et s'apitoyer et se mettre dans des état pareille comme ça pour l'indifférence de Sasori, l'énervais encore plus. Se n'était pas comme si... « _Raaaa ! C'est pas le moment de penser à Iwa, Bordel !_ » ragea t-il en écrasant sa glaise dans son point. Il soupira profondément hésitant entre se calmer et finir de s'énerver: la première option était pas des meilleurs pour lui, et la dernière mauvaise pour son entourage immédiat. Il était sur le point de choisir la deuxième option quand un souvenir plus poignant que les autre lui traversa l'esprit. Le souvenir d'un face à face assez semblable à ceux qu'il avaient avec Sasori.

Il ferma plus fort les yeux et tenta d'ignorer le pincement qui lui vrilla le cœur. Regardant son point serrer il ouvrit lentement la main et laissa la bouche dans sa paume recracher une réplique de fleur en glaise. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les fleurs. Il fixa celle-ci comme si elle était en réalité une chose répugnante, il était dégouté d'avoir même pu sculpter une chose aussi atroce.

 **£ Flash Back £**

 _-Deidara pourquoi tu dessine que des oiseaux ?_

 _-He... hm j'aime bien les oiseaux..._

 _-Ha bon ? Mais ils sont faible, moi mon animal préféré c'est le lynx !_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Et bas..._

 _-Kurotsuchi l'école est terminé ta maman est venue te chercher !_

 _-Ouai !_

 _-... au revoir hm..._

 _-..._

 _-Deidara, je vais fermer le bâtiment. Tu vas rentrer chez toi ?_

 _-... oui..._

 _{le lendemain}_

 _-Regarde Kurotsuchi j'ai bien réussi ma sculpture... hm ?_

 _-Pourquoi tu as fait une fleur ?_

 _-He... je... je pensais que tu trouverais ça jolie. J'ai vu ton grand père t'en donner hier._

 _-Oui mais grand père c'était des vrais ! C'est beaucoup plus beau les vrais fleurs, c'est plein de couleurs !_

 _-D'accord..._

 _{le soir}_

 _-Monsieur le docteur, pourquoi j'ai si mal au cœur quand je rentre de l'école hm ?_

 _-Mm... Deidara, je pense que tu es un peu fragile. Tu as des journées fatigantes à l'école ?_

 _-He... non, hm. Enfin je me sens pas fatigué, j'ai juste mal en arrivant jusqu'à que je m'endorme..._

 _-Je réfléchirais à ton problème. Bon, je vais m'en aller, je dirais à la personne qui est responsable de toi de passer plus souvent te voir et je lui donnerais des vitamines pour toi. D'accord ?_

 _-... D'accord..._

 _{à plusieurs années d'écart}_

 _-Pourquoi y en a que pour Kurotsuchi hm !? Le vieux Onoki a beau dire, c'est elle sa préféré. Dis tu m'écoute Akatsuchi !?_

 _-Oui D'ara, mais que veux tu que j'y face ? Bon moi j'ai faim, on va au restaurant ?_

 _-Pfff… Tu pense qu'à te remplir le ventre toi ! Personne ne comprend dont rien à l'art dans se village hm !?_

 _-Tien ! Regarde, quand tu parle des loups. Voilà le maitre et Kurotsuchi._

 _-Hm ? Tien tien..._

 _-Vous êtes encore dehors à cette heure Akastuchi, Deidara ?_

 _-Oui, nous allons au restaurant maitre._

 _-Vous tomber bien maitre, je voulais vous montrer une technique que je viens de mettre au point !_

 _-Encore un pétard ? Mon pauvre tu devrais changer un peu de répertoire, toujours la même chose._

 _-Kurotsuchi, tu es condamné à ne jamais rien n'y entendre en art, je te plein hm !_

 _-Pas maintenant Deidara, j'ai a faire._

 _-Mais maitre Onoki ! Ça ne prendra qu'une minute hm !_

 _-..._

 _-C'est un aigle d'argile que..._

 _-Pfff, ha ha_

 _-Que je peux faire parcourir de grande distance grâce..._

 _-Pfff, hi hi_

 _-Grâce à des fils ninja. Ça crée une explosion... Kurostuchi !_

 _-Pfff hi hi. Ho ça va !_

 _-Une explosion à retardement. Regardez._

 _-..._

 _-He, qu'est ce que vous en dite maitre hm ?_

 _-Ne t'ais-je pas déjà fait la remarque, Deidara ? Tes attaques explosives sont bourrés de défauts, tu dois t'entrainer plus et développé d'autres ninjustus, et arrête de radoter en disant que tes attaques sont de l'art ! Maintenant si tu as terminer avec ta glaise et tes parchemins explosifs j'ai d'autres choses à faire !_

 **£ Fin du Flash Back £**

Il ne pris pas la peine de faire exploser la fleure, une telle horreur ne méritait pas qu'il utilise son art pour elle. Il la jeta purement et simplement à la poubelle avec un geste brusque. Ceci fait il se saisi d'une autre petite dose de glaise pour s'occuper les mains et s'affala de nouveau de tout son long sur la table du bureau. Il détestait avoir des retours de souvenirs de ce genre. Il était bien content d'avoir quitté son village, de toute façon il n'avait personne alors autant être libre et pratiquer son art comme il l'entendait. Enfin libre, on lui avait quelque peu forcé la main pour entrer dans cette société secrète de malfrats. Mais d'un autre côté personne ne l'empêchait de pratiquer son art, et il avait rencontrer un autre artiste incompris, qui contrairement au monde entier avait une discutions intéressante, lui. Même si la plus part du temps le roux se contentait de médire son art éphémère au profit de son art éternel à lui, de lui faire des reproches, voir de l'ignorer.

Soudain il entendis des pas plutôt précipités dans le couloir et quelqu'un frappa 2 coups secs à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils qui ça pouvait bien être... puis il se dit qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait envie qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre, « _Qu'il aille tous aux diable. Avec leurs lubies et leur missions !_ ».

 _-Deidara ?_

Celui-ci se boucha les oreilles sans écouter « _Je suis pas là, hm !_ », c'était puérile, c'est vrais, mais il était encore jeune (le plus jeune de tous ici en tout cas) et dans le fond, faire chier le monde était sa spécialité, non ?

Seulement la personne derrière la porte n'abandonna pas devant le silence à l'intérieur et entra finalement. Essoufflé, celui qui le cherchait avait apparemment couru avant d'arriver « _Allons bon encore une mission urgente et débile je paris hm..._ » Se désespéra mentalement Deidara.

* * *

Sasori entra dans la chambre de Deidara, se disant que le blond devait forcément se trouver là, vu qu'il n'était nul part ailleurs dans le repère. Il n'y avait qu'une lumière dans la pièce, près du bureau, il mit donc peu de temps à repérer son coéquipier. Deidara était assit n'importe comment sur un tabouret et bras croisé il c'était votré sur l'espace du bureau. Sasori se rapprocha, étonné par le calme et l'immobilité du blond.

 _-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, hm ? Je suis fatigué, z'avez qu'à envoyer Hidan et Kakusu en mission ils s'ennuient !_ Grogna Deidara en gardant la tête enfoncé dans ses bras.

Le marionnettiste fronça les sourcils, Deidara n'était jamais "fatigué", et si il l'était, il roupillerait sur son lit. Un pincement dans son reliquaire lui apporta la certitude qu'il était inquiet, ce qui le troublait. Il n'y avait bien qu'en présence ou que selon les actions du blondinet qu'il éprouvait à nouveau des sensations de lorsqu'il était encore humain.

 _-Deidara..._

Le blond se tourna brusquement sur son tabouret une expression de colère sur le visage, expression qui fondit littéralement quand il pris connaissance de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

 _-Qu'est ce que vous voulez Sasori, je suis occupé._ Bredouilla t-il reprenant un peu contenance après sa surprise. Le blond se tourna vers son bureau et une de ses bouche-mains recracha une sorte d'araignée, qui se mis dans l'immédiat à gambader sur le bureau.

 _-Si tu as un couteau, j'aimerais goûter à ce gâteau..._ Répondit finalement Sasori après avoir chercher ses mots quelques secondes, tout en posant la boite ouverte sur le bureau de son coéquipier.

Deidara cligna des yeux puis tourna vivement la tête vers le roux, un moment s'écoula puis un très léger sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres. Sasori attendit que le blond recherche un couteau dans un tiroir pour s'autoriser un léger sourire. Il devait avouer préféré voir Deidara dans cet état. Quand le plus jeune eu déniché l'ustensile il le lui tendis et retourna fouiller son tiroir pour en sortir des cuillères.

Sasori réfléchi une minute pour savoir comment il allait couper puis commença l'opération, organisant son découpage pour qu'il n'y ai pas trop de parts et pour que les 2 personnages en sucre soit sur des parts séparés. Il servit ensuite 2 parts sur des morceaux de carton que Deidara c'était appliqué à détacher du couvercle de la boite.

 _-J'espère que ce gâteau est bon._ Lança Sasori pour voir la réaction de son collègue.

 _-Je veux qu'il est bon mon gâteau, pour le temps que j'y ai passé !_

Ils goûtèrent donc le gâteau, qui s'avéra délicieux. Deidara observant Sasori et hésita à peine avant de décider que le roux devait aimer sa pâtisserie, il attaqua donc sa propre part de gâteau.

 _-Danna... qu'est ce que je suis pour vous ?_ Demanda subitement Deidara, fixant son "assiette" en avalant une cuillerée de gâteau.

Sasori cligna des yeux pris de court par cette question « _Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?_ » le marionnettiste ne savait que répondre, à quoi s'attendait le gamin au juste en demandant ça ?

 _-Tu es mon équipier évidement imbécile, pourquoi pose tu cette question ?_

Deidara ne répondit pas et glissa une autre cuillère de gâteau dans sa bouche en silence. Sasori se dit qu'il avait encore du dire quelque chose que l'incompréhensible cerveau du blond avait compris de travers, et que décidément il ne comprendrait jamais le garçon.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur part de gâteau respective Deidara se leva pour s'étirer un peu, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il était assis sans bouger.

 _-Comment tu as sus pour la date ?_ Tenta de demander le roux, qui était assez troublé du comportement inhabituel du plus jeune, et en particulier de son calme.

 _-Vous avez un profil dans mon ancien Bingo-book, l'avis de recherche de Suna indiquait votre date de naissance, hm._

 _-Embêtant..._ souligna Sasori en pensant que cela donnait indirectement une indication sur son physique, bien entendu il n'avait pas le corps d'un homme de 36ans, mais le détail le contrariait tout de même.

 _-Hm, vous pouvez le garder au frigo si vous ne voulez pas le finir._

Sasori fronça les sourcils en dévisageant le plus jeune.

 _-Le gâteau, hm._

Le roux compris donc ou il voulais en venir, perdu dans ses pensés il n'avait de prime, pas saisit de quoi parlait son coéquipier. Deidara s'étira à nouveau, en baillant:

 _-Bon... je vais dormir il se fait tard, hm..._

Sasori se leva légèrement vexer de se faire chasser ainsi, mais comme le blond était bizarre depuis le début de la journée, il s'abstint de protester.

 _-Bon, à demain Danna, hm... tenez. À demain._ Fit Deidara quand il sorti de sa chambre, le blond lui fourra un paquet dans les mains avant de fermer la porte.

Sasori soupira agacé et décontenancé. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas Deidara. Quel était encore cette fantaisie et pourquoi lui donnait-il ce paquet ?

Il rentra à sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, qui était plus décoratif qu'utile dans cette pièce. Bon Deidara lui avait donner ce paquet beige enrubanné de rouge mais pourquoi ? Sasori examina le paquet puis il tira délicatement le ruban « _Que peu bien contenir ce paquet ?_ ». Déliant le ruban en entier il le replia et le posa soigneusement à côté de lui. Il s'attela maintenant à ouvrir le couvercle. Le paquet contenait des poupées articulés miniatures à l'effigie des membres de l'Akatsuki. Éberlué, Sasori passa la main dans le paquet et se saisit de la première poupée qui lui tomba dans la main, celle représentant Kisame. Le marionnettiste manipula avec précaution la création, les bras et les jambes du Kisame miniature bougeaient avec fluidité; mais ce qui étonnait le plus Sasori était la matière qui constituait les poupées. Il aurait juré quelle était en porcelaine, mais en l'examinant de plus près il vit que c'était de l'argile cuite. Il sorti en douceur toutes les petites poupées; chacune était vêtue du manteau de l'Akatsuki et arborait ses attributs (Kisame son épée, Hidan son collier de Jashin et sa faux, Konan sa fleur de papier, Pain tous ses percings, Kakusu sa mallette de rios, Itachi ses sharingans, Deidara lui même avec une de ses araignées d'argile et Sasori sa marionnette du 3ème Kazekague et Hiruko).

Sasori était interloqué il trouvait le travail réalisé sur ses 8 poupées remarquable, elles étaient toutes magnifique, et très réaliste.

 _-Deidara... c'est lui qui... il à fait tout ça ? Mais le paquet... c'est... un cadeau... !?_

* * *

 **Joyeux anniversaire à notre petit Sasori 3**

 **Alors que dite vous de cette courte fic ?**

 **Est ce que je devrais en faire une autre sur un autre anniversaire ?**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
